


Levity

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [230]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Jimmy and Gibbs form a rapprochement and Tony overhears something and thinks it means something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/18/1999 for the word [levity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/18/levity).
> 
> levity  
> Lightness of manner or speech, especially when inappropriate or excessive; frivolity.  
> Lack of steadiness or constancy;changeableness.
> 
> This is for Red_Pink_Dots who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Red_Pink_Dots is also the first to give me multiple prompts and actually make use of the allowed 50 prompts between now and the end of 2017. This is not the first prompt given to me, but it is the first that inspired me. I hope to write all the other prompts eventually.
> 
> Also the angst is probably jane_x80's fault since she took my fluffy prompt and made it angsty. ;) If you haven't read it, yet. Her angsty version of my fluffy prompt is [I'm Feeling Down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8575372). 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Rapprochement:  
> an agreement reached by opposing people.
> 
> Jimmy and Gibbs had a rapprochement.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> I may have injected a threesome here on accident. I hope Red_Pink_Dots doesn't mind.
> 
> Also there is a strong chance of a sequel if people want. 
> 
> I'm posting this extremely early because I will be spending most of the day traveling and probably won't be able to post later. I am hoping to keep up my daily drabble posting while I'm gone, but if I don't there will be a lot that I'll post when I return which should be around 11/28 as I'll definitely keep writing. 
> 
> If you'd like your own drabble you can always prompt me and see what happens. The link at the end of the work explains what's allowed and what's not if you're interested in leaving me your own prompt.

# 

Levity

Tony stopped dead in his tracks as he entered autopsy and heard Gibbs and Jimmy laughing together. “Was this a sign of the apocalypse?” He couldn’t help wondering to himself.

He’d originally been looking for Ducky to check out something that had been bothering him that he didn’t want to admit to Gibbs, but couldn’t do that with Gibbs and Jimmy around, so he went to see what they were up to. Since they seemed to be experiencing a levity together that was practically unheard of for Gibbs.

Using his best agent skills he tried to sneak up on them. Of course, no one sneaks up on Gibbs. 

“DiNozzo! Stop lurking.” Gibbs barked.

“Hey Black lung. Gibbs” Tony waved sheepishly to Jimmy and nodded his head to Gibbs.

“Tony.” Jimmy greeted back. He was still a little nervous as this would be the first test of his rapprochement with Gibbs.

Gibbs glared at DiNozzo. “What do you want?”

“Oh nothing, boss. Just wanted to know what was so funny.” Tony couldn’t help poking his nose into anything and everything after all. Even when he knew it would get him trouble.

Gibbs commanded. “Get back to work.”

Before Tony left to follow his boss’ orders, he caught a glimpse of what was on Jimmy’s screen. “Wha?” He mumbled as he realized they had a picture of him dressed in drag. “Where did you guys get that?”

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs growled warning him to get back to work. Truthfully Gibbs didn’t want to get into the conversation as to why him and Jimmy were looking at a picture of DiNozzo. Not only was it majorly embarrassing, but he knew it would take more explaining than they had time for or Tony would take it the wrong way.

Tony looked between Gibbs and Jimmy and his shoulders slumped. He thought the two of them were the only ones who didn’t see him as a joke. He slunk off sadly to return to work leaving Jimmy and Gibbs to stare at each other at how quiet Tony had become.

“That’s not good.” Jimmy muttered. He knew how much Tony hated being seen as a joke and had a bad feeling that they’d just made him feel that way. Truthfully, Jimmy had been surprised when Gibbs approached him as he thought Gibbs hated him, but then he discovered Gibbs was just jealous of the rapport he shared with DiNozzo. They’d made a rapprochement then and there once they realized they both cared about DiNozzo too much. They’d agreed not to fight over him and to let him choose one of them or both of them as he so chose and they’d respect his decision.

This rapprochement had formed a bond between them as they realized they now had someone to talk about what they loved about Tony that would actually understand. That’s what they’d been doing when Tony heard them laughing. They weren’t laughing at him, but at each other really as they had a lot more in common than they’d ever thought.

Gibbs nodded in agreement to Jimmy’s statement and headed after DiNozzo. “I’ll get it sorted out. Dinner, my place tonight?”

“Sure. Bring Tony maybe we can explain.” Jimmy suggested.

Gibbs grunted. He had already planned on doing that.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for The Rapprochement serie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266922) by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots)




End file.
